The Art
by ObviouslyObsessed
Summary: Serena approaches Darien with a proposition. She wants to learn the art of seduction. Darien agrees against his better judgment. The lessons on seduction commence, but will they be prepared for the consequences? Mature Content. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Serena approaches Darien with a proposition. She wants to learn the art of seduction. Darien agrees against his better judgment. The lessons on seduction commence, but will they be prepared for the consequences? Mature Content. No Sailor Moon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**A/N: This story is a bit of fun. The characters might be a bit OOC, but I tried my best to keep them in character: This **_**is**_** my first Sailor Moon fanfic. Warning: this story involves sex; so if that's not for you, don't read on. However, I will tell you that I don't write porn. The stuff I write is detailed, but not in an extremely graphic way. **

**I've already finished this story. There are 8 chapters altogether. I should be uploading once a week at least. **

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Serena didn't understand why Darien was even taking art class. She would have thought that art would have been beneath him, or something egotistic like that. Nevertheless, he stood with his lips pursed as he finished off his painting of a bowl of fruit. Serena watched as he wiped his hand across his cheek, leaving a smearing of paint. She glanced at her own painting and groaned. It looked more like a bowl of lumpy potatoes than anything else.

"Okay everyone. Let's take a walk around the circle and look at everyone's work," Mr. Brown said as everyone put his or her brushes down. Because this class was an elective, people from every age group in high school could enroll. The class mainly consisted of seniors looking for an easy subject to minimise the stress of their last year. Serena still couldn't understand why Darien would be interested in art.

The group went from painting to painting as Mr. Brown criticised and praised. When it came to Serena's, Mr. Brown said a few words about "progress" before moving on. She could practically feel Darien smirk behind her. Of course, his painting actually resembled a fruit bowl.

When the class was dismissed, Serena didn't look at Darien as she passed him in the doorway. This meant that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ended up tripping over her own feet and landing on the ground. Darien reached out a hand that she begrudgingly accepted and he pulled her up with little effort.

"I already know what you're going to say, Darien, and save it!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Darien's smile made her nervous. "I wouldn't dream of it, Meatball Head."

Serena groaned, but held her tongue. She'd been trying to work up to nerve to ask him something for at least two weeks, but she always found excuses not to. She drew in a deep breath, but couldn't get the words past her lips.

"What, no retort?" Darien asked as they walked towards the Crown Arcade. Darien was used to Serena's cute but ineffectual retaliations.

Serena stayed silent as they walked, thinking. She wanted something; something that Darien – her nemesis – could give her. But she didn't know if it would be worth it in the end.

"I think this is the longest I've ever heard you go without speaking," Darien said, actually a little worried. The blonde sixteen-year-old had a furrow between her brows and her face was all screwed up in thought.

They arrived at the arcade and stopped in front of the glass door. Serena glanced inside at Andrew, the boy who worked the till and made her favourite milkshake. He was so dreamy with his blonde hair and easy smile. She got butterflies just thinking about him.

"I want to ask you something, Darien. But you have to promise not to laugh."

Darien was taken aback by her serious tone.

"Sure, Meatball Head."

Serena scowled but once again held back a retort. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him around the corner of the arcade and into a small alleyway. Darien was amused, to say the least.

She paced the tiny space available to her and he watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Finally, she came to a stop in front of him and blurted out some intelligible sounds.

"Woah, slow down Meatball. What did you say?"

She took a deep breath and this time spoke more clearly. "I want you to teach me how to seduce someone."

Darien's eyes widened and at first he didn't know if he'd heard her right. But one look at her face confirmed that she was deadly serious.

"He's older than me, and more experienced. And I just don't know how to go about winning him over. I want you to show me how to… how to make someone love me."

"Serena…" he said, conscious that it was the first time he'd said her real name today. He didn't know what else to say.

"He's funny, and nice and I really like him. I just want him to notice me, and not as a little kid. You're older, Darien. You could show me what guys like."

"You're kidding, right? No way! Is there some guy hassling you about getting physical? Because he's not worth your time."

"No one's hassling me. I'm doing this for myself," she replied.

Darien's mind was reeling. Sure, he'd had girlfriends before. But he'd never had to put much effort into securing them. He hardly knew anything about seducing people.

"Please, Darien," she said, her eyes big and watery. She looked so lost right then that he knew there was no way he could refuse her.

"I suppose I could try and help you out," he said slowly, already regretting his decision.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist in her excitement. She pulled away, a big grin taking over her face and swiftly kissed him on the cheek before she skipped out of the alley and presumably towards the arcade.

He stood there for a moment, stunned, before placing his hand where her lips had touched his skin. He hardly knew why she'd need help getting a guy to like her. She was so sweet sometimes that she made his teeth ache.

* * *

><p>That night there was a knock at Darien's apartment door. He frowned, unsure of whom it could be, before he pulled a shirt on over his head and opened it. Serena stood in the hallway, her long blonde hair flowing freely down her back. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a small pink skirt that made her legs look ridiculously long.<p>

Serena glanced around his apartment, taking in the dark colours and modern design. The whole place was very stylish and no doubt expensive.

"Meatball Head, what are you doing here?" he asked, swallowing.

"I'm here for my lesson, silly!" she said, bouncing past him and onto his couch. She sat there, watching him with innocent eyes.

"It's a school night," he protested, moving to the fridge to get a drink of water. His throat was suddenly dry.

"I won't stay late. Besides, I'm far too excited to sleep. I keep thinking about him. I just want to hurry up and get started!"

"Okay, okay. I suppose I can show you something tonight," he replied, gulping down a mouthful of water. He joined her on the couch and she quickly stole a sip of water from his glass before he could protest. He noticed she left a pink ring around the rim from her lip-gloss.

He cleared his throat.

"Okay, first lesson is body language. You have to let him know that you're interested in him – as more than friends. And you have to be able to tell if he's interested in you or not."

Serena nodded her head, looking like she was about to pull out a pen and paper to take notes. He relaxed slightly as he watched her. She was being adorable without even knowing it.

"So, pretend I'm the guy you like. What's his name? That'll make things easier."

"An…thony," she replied, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"Okay… I'm Anthony. What would you do to let me know you're interested in me?"

"Um, well… I'd probably look at you a lot. And um, look you in the eye."

"Eye contact. Excellent. What else?"

"Hmm, I'd smile and maybe draw attention to my lips, or my breasts."

"Yes, that could work," he said, momentarily distracted. "Show me." His voice came out more hoarse than he expected.

She sat up straight and brushed her shimmery hair over her shoulder. She leaned into him, locking eyes with his. Hers were the most amazing shade of blue. Cerulean was the colour that came to mind.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he asked, watching as she touched her lips with her fingers. He followed the motion, marveling at how pink they appeared. He noticed that her nails were pink too. Then her hand moved to fiddle with the locket around her neck. His eyes followed and observed that her little yellow shirt was very tight indeed. When had Serena grown up so much? He supposed she wasn't a fourteen-year-old girl anymore.

"Darien?" she asked again.

His eyes snapped to her face and she was smiling. "How was that?"

He swallowed. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he asked, giving her a smirk so she'd know he was teasing.

She laughed and bit her lip.

"I would say that was perfect."

"So how do I know if he likes me back?" she queried.

"You'll know if he likes you. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you. And he'll make excuses to talk to you. And if you catch him staring at your chest, you've got a winner."

Serena giggled.

"Does Anthony go to our school?" he asked, extremely curious about the boy who had captured Serena's attention.

"Oh, um, no. He goes to a different school," she lied, avoiding his eyes again.

"Well, you'd better get going anyway. Even if he doesn't go to our school it doesn't mean you should be out late on a school night."

She checked her watch and nodded. "I'll come over tomorrow night, okay?" she said as she stood up.

"Won't your parents notice?" he asked.

She grinned. "They think I'm spending time with a tutor… which in a way I sort of am."

"And what happens when your school grades don't improve?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I'll blame you," she teased.

She smiled and waved, leaving the room faster than he could blink. He reached over and picked up his glass of water left sitting on the counter. For some reason, he positioned it so that his lips would touch the exact outline of her pink lip-gloss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! The more reviews I get the faster I will upload ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter Two**

Serena watched as her friends entered the arcade and made their way over to her. Their usual booth was located in the corner and offered a view of the entire arcade, especially the counter.

"Hello everyone. The usual?" Andrew asked as he approached their table. Serena watched him, looking for the signs Darien had told her about the previous day. He did not seem to pay any special attention to her, but she thought she caught him looking at her cleavage. She smirked, congratulating herself for unbuttoning the top button of her school uniform.

The table of girls nodded and Andrew bustled over to get their drinks. Serena watched him go, wondering just how long it would take for her to seduce him. She didn't feel like she'd made any real progress.

"Darien!" Raye called as the dark haired man entered the arcade.

He inclined his head and made his way over to their table. Serena caught herself watching him, marveling at just how toned his body was. He was sleek and graceful as well, like a jungle cat. She'd never noticed his broad shoulders and lean hips.

"Good afternoon ladies," Darien greeted, trying not to look at Serena any more than he had to. His insides were all twisted thinking about her soft pink lips from the night before. He caught himself staring now, and tried to cover it up with a sardonic smirk. "Meatball Head." He nodded to her.

Serena hid her own smirk. "Don't you have anything better to do than hang around sixteen-year-old girls, Darien?" she teased.

"I thought I'd gift you with the pleasure of my company," he replied.

Mmm, she liked the way 'pleasure' sounded on his lips.

"I'm in a generous mood today," he added. She assumed he meant he was being generous by spending time with them.

He watched as she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. He stared and then caught himself. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she'd done that on purpose.

She grinned and he narrowed his eyes at her.

The girls around the table watched this interaction with interest. They were used to Darien and Serena fighting, but this seemed much stranger than that. It was almost like they were having fun teasing each other.

"Here you are, ladies," Andrew said as he handed out their drink orders.

"If you're feeling generous, Darien, you wouldn't mind paying for my milkshake. It's the least you could do after insulting me."

"I insult you every day," Darien replied, curious about this new, more confident girl. The old Serena would have cried and stormed out of the arcade by now.

"Then you'll just have to start buying my drink every day," she replied.

"Keep dreaming," Darien retorted. But when he asked Andrew for a cup of coffee he gave him some extra money. Andrew raised his eyebrows but took the money anyway.

His gesture went unnoticed by everyone but Serena, who watched Darien with appraising eyes. She hadn't expected him to actually pay for her.

She smirked, attributing it to their lessons together. Maybe she was learning something after all.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and Darien was prepared enough to know it was Serena this time. He let her in and watched as she sauntered into the room with her newfound confidence.<p>

"I take it you spoke to Anthony today," Darien commented as Serena took a seat on the black leather couch. She was looking radiant today, wearing a white dress. Her pale limbs shimmered like moonlight and her hair flowed down her back. He wondered how she got it to look so silky.

"Yes. But I wasn't alone so I couldn't really implement any actions. He did look at my chest, though," she said proudly.

He remembered her school uniform with the top button undone. It had driven him crazy as he'd stood across from her at the arcade.

"I need to know some more obvious things. I think it'll take a whole year before he notices that I'm making _eye contact_ with him," she said, playing with the locket around her neck.

"Is he oblivious?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed.

"Fair enough." He took the seat next to her and stretched his arm out behind her. "Today's lesson is touch. If you want to be a bit more obvious you have to find ways to touch him."

Serena's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nothing sexual," he said, rolling his eyes. "Just something low-key to make him notice you, but obvious enough so that he'll pick up on it."

She relaxed. "Okay."

"So, you could start off by touching his hand or his shoulder and throwing in a flirty smile."

She straightened and turned to face Darien on the couch. She reached out her hand and gently touched her fingertips to his where they were resting on the couch.

"Like that?" she murmured.

She glanced up at him and smiled like she would have smiled at Andrew.

"Yes," Darien replied, staring at their connecting fingertips.

She moved her hand so that it gently gripped his shoulder and leaned in until her chin rested on it and she was close enough to smell his scent. He smelt like roses.

"That's more obvious, but very effective," he said, trying to focus on evening out his breathing.

She shifted again, pulling away from his shoulder. This time she let her hand trail down his chest and rest against his abs, which tensed at the contact.

"That would be one way to get his attention," he remarked, taking note of the sensations swirling around his stomach.

She giggled and pulled away, marveling at her courage. She would never be comfortable enough to do that to Andrew, but with Darien it was such a thrill. She felt like a woman when she touched him. And it hadn't escaped her attention that Darien was _all male_. His flat stomach had been hard under her fingertips.

She wondered how she'd started to feel so comfortable around Darien, her supposed nemesis.

Darien felt vulnerable after Serena had touched him. For some irrational reason, he wanted to make her feel exactly like he had. So he reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"When you start to get more intimate, you'll feel more comfortable to touch each other more. Touching the face is always a good way to show affection," he said. A pink tinge was entering Serena's cheeks as he watched her.

He touched his thumb to her bottom lip and marveled at the softness. Her lips were pink and full and just waiting to be kissed… by Anthony. He moved his hand and placed it against her stomach, just like she'd done to him. Her breathing hitched as she watched his hand intently. He could feel the softness of her skin through her dress. He shifted and gripped her hip, squeezing it gently. She gasped under her breath, but he heard it nonetheless. He smirked at her reaction.

"Darien?"

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Will you show me more?" she whispered.

He hesitated, but moved to grip both her hips. He tugged her until she was positioned below him on the couch; her hips flush against his. He lowered himself so that his chest brushed hers and watched her breaths become shallower. With a practiced hand he ran his palm up the side of her body, tracing her curves. When he came to her breasts, he gently cupped them and marveled at their fullness. Serena giggled and he watched as her cheeks turned the most charming shade of pink.

"Can I touch you?" she asked. He nodded, having lost his ability to speak.

She ran her hands all over him, feeling his muscles and the way they tensed under her hands. She cupped his face timidly, as if she expected him to reject her. She traced his lips with her fingers and he took her fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them and Serena watched him mutely with wide eyes and shallow breaths.

When he let her fingers go it was as if they'd both woken from a trance. He pulled away from her and she righted herself on the couch. They both took a moment to catch their breath before either of them spoke.

"I should go. I have school tomorrow," Serena murmured.

"We both do," Darien agreed without looking at her.

She left the room quickly after that. Darien was left alone with his thrumming body and his very confused thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter Three**

Serena watched as Darien applied paint to his canvas. He was concentrating, a tiny furrow in his brow, and bit his lip as he carefully dabbed the canvas. She turned back to her own canvas and sighed. Why did Darien have to be so good at everything and she so inadequate? Even his simple touch was enough to set her on fire. She wondered if there was some special trick to it or if he was just special. She longed to feel him pressed up against her again. She was beginning to think of him as an addiction, because the more time she spent with him the more she craved him afterwards.

"Serena, you're going to have to do better than this to pass the class. Stop daydreaming," Mr. Brown said from directly behind her.

She jumped, a blush staining her cheeks at his reprimand. Everyone was looking at her now. When she glanced at Darien, her blush deepened.

"What is it you're painting, anyway?" the teacher asked.

Serena stared at the indistinguishable lines and colours on her canvas. She didn't even know what it was supposed to be.

"It hasn't revealed itself to me yet," she answered the teacher.

Mr. Brown made a sound in the back of his throat and ambled away, off to terrorise the next unsuspecting art student. Serena let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Soon after that, the class dispersed. Some students stayed back to talk to the teacher and others were socialising near the classroom door.

"So, what is it supposed to be exactly?" Darien asked as he joined her at her canvas.

"Not you, too!" she exclaimed, already mortified from her earlier encounter with Mr. Brown.

"I don't mean it in a bad way," he soothed, his storm blue eyes showing his sincerity.

Serena relaxed. "You tell me."

He was silent for a moment. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Serena was grateful for his support and had an overwhelming urge to reach out to him. They were standing behind her canvas so no one could see their movements. Serena touched his hand to show her thanks.

For one too-brief moment he linked their hands together. And then as if he'd suddenly remembered where they were, he pulled his hand away.

"I'll see you tonight, yeah?" he asked as he prepared to leave.

Serena smiled and Darien found himself caught in that tiny movement of her perfect lips.

She winked. He nearly laughed at how cute she was.

* * *

><p>The arcade was particularly busy that afternoon, being a Friday. Kids from all different schools were playing the games or indulging in a milkshake. When Darien arrived his favoured seat at the counter was swarming with thirteen-year-old girls all vying for Andrew's attention. He shuddered at the thought of getting any closer to them.<p>

Instead, Darien decided to brave the swarm of sixteen-year-olds that were Serena's friends.

"Hey Darien!" Raye called as she caught sight of him heading their way. "It's hectic, isn't it?"

"I didn't even know there were this many kids in the area," he remarked.

The only available seat was next to Serena. He was unsure if he should take it and risk blowing their cover. Serena gave him a knowing look and he decided to chance it. He slid into the booth next to her.

"So, Darien, do you have any plans this afternoon?" Raye asked, desperately trying to engage in conversation with him.

He smiled, which was a bit surprising to the girls. "Sure do." He felt Serena's amusement next to him.

When the girls tried to probe further into his vague answer he refused to answer them. He felt Serena's hand grip his fingers tightly under the table.

It felt nice to be touched, even if she was only doing it as practice.

When Andrew appeared with a round of milkshakes, Darien was disappointed that she let go of his hand.

He was sure she was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>That night, Serena appeared wearing a tiny pair of cut-off jeans and a pink singlet. She was so young and pretty that she took his breath away. He could see a sliver of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pants and marveled over how smooth and creamy it looked. He wanted to run his tongue over it.<p>

"What are you thinking?" she asked as she opted to sit on the dining table while he was finishing up in the kitchen.

"Your skin," he blurted, instantly regretting it. He felt the tips of his ears burn hot.

She only smiled. "What part of my skin?"

He walked over to her and ran his hand over her midriff. "This part," he murmured.

She placed her hand over his on her stomach and started to lift the bottom of her singlet up. He nearly let her take the whole thing off but stopped her at the last minute.

"Wait, we haven't even practiced kissing yet," he told her, halting her movement.

She frowned. "I thought we were still at the touching stage. Don't you want to touch me?" she asked, her eyelashes fluttering. He gulped, looking over the dips and curves of her clothed body. He would give anything to see it laid bare before him.

"Hmm, it's tempting," he said and she grinned, ready to take her shirt off. But he stopped her again.

She slumped back on the table so that she was propped up on her elbows and sighed in frustration.

"Then what are we going to do?"

He stepped up to the table so that he was between her spread legs and yanked her towards him. She sat up, startled by his actions, and watched as he studied her face. His attention shifted to her lips and it felt like a decade before his lips finally met hers.

As soon as they did, she exploded. His mouth was warm and inviting and everything she'd imagined her first kiss to be. She melded into him, his warmth encircling her. She never wanted to leave his embrace again.

He must have realised that this was her first kiss, because he began to lead her with his mouth. He showed her how to deepen the kiss, how to use her tongue to dance with his. He coaxed her into different paces. Soon she was lost to him, to his mouth on hers. She didn't know where she ended and he began.

When they finally pulled apart, she was a mess. She could have happily melted into a puddle right then and there.

"Mmm, you taste like honey and bubblegum," he commented. She lazily lifted her hand to his lips and gently touched them.

"You're dark chocolate," she said without any embarrassment.

He kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Dare?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, immediately liking his new nickname. It hinted at the intimacy between them.

"Do you think we can do that again?" she asked.

He chuckled, but obliged her quickly enough. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Then he moved them to the couch, where they could get more comfortable.

They pressed together, seeking out each other's warmth. When Serena got the hang of kissing, she was soon so passionate that they both swore they would have bruises the next day. She couldn't get enough of him, his mouth, his taste, the sounds he made into her mouth. No matter how hard she tried to get closer to him, it wasn't enough. She could never get enough of him.

When things looked like they were about to move to the next level, Darien pulled away. He surveyed Serena, her swollen lips and mussed hair, and felt satisfied at having done that to her. He took pride in giving her the best kisses she would hopefully ever have. He wanted to leave his mark on her, even though it wasn't fair to the guy she liked. But he couldn't help his need to possess her.

"Sere, it's really late," he told her. She looked at him with sleepy eyes, but sat up when his words registered. She checked her phone and laughed.

"We've been making out for an hour and a half."

He smiled at her. "It didn't feel like that long."

She climbed up off the couch and made her way to his bathroom. After fixing her hair and trying her best to disguise her swollen mouth, she reentered the room.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. He leaned down and gave her a long slow kiss. This kiss was so intimate that her toes curled.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

She reached up and gave him one last peck on the mouth before she was gone, leaving her scent behind.

He breathed her in and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming :) **

**Things start to heat up in this chapter. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Serena's painting was still unrecognisable, but she'd taken a liking to the muted tones slashed through with dark colours. She was sure that in the end it would all come together and reveal itself to her. She just went with her gut and painted what she felt.

She got so caught up that she didn't even notice that the class had ended and everyone was packing up. She only stopped when she caught a glimpse of Darien about to leave out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, jerk-face!" she called out, to keep up their cover. The few people left in the room gave her an odd look before exiting, but Darien turned back to face her. When he didn't move towards her, she got worried. In fact, he'd been acting strangely throughout the whole class.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crossing the room to him. He wouldn't meet her eyes and she knew something was up. "I didn't actually mean it when I called you a jerk-face," she stammered.

"It's not that, Meatball Head," he told her. She stiffened. She hadn't seen him over the weekend. Could something have happened between now and then?

"Tell me, Dare."

"It's this whole thing! I mean, I'm in way over my head! I can't keep seeing you and teaching you stuff. It's weird."

Serena gasped before she could stop herself.

"Oh, Sere, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that what we're doing is what couples should be doing. And you like Anthony and we're obviously way out of our depth because before we started this we were insulting each other every day!" Darien was babbling. She'd never heard him like this before.

"What are you trying to say? Do you think that all this stuff actually _means_ something?" she asked a little meanly because she was kind of insulted by what he was insinuating. Just because he didn't want a relationship with her didn't mean he had to rub it in. Sure, he was older and drop-dead gorgeous, but she wasn't exactly a toad!

Darien went silent, finally meeting her eyes.

"You think that I'm going to fall in love with you or something?" she demanded, really letting her temper get away from her now. She huffed. "You have such a big ego!"

"Serena," he said, a warning tone entering his voice.

"You think you're too good to hang out with me. I knew this was a bad idea! I needed help and you turn this into some sort of major issue. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you'll never love me. I'm not good enough for you. And I like An…Anthony anyway. This whole thing is for him, not for you!" She didn't even know half the things that were coming out of her mouth.

"Serena. Serena, calm down!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"You stupid jerk!" she yelled at him. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, but wasn't sure why they were there. God, he was so frustrating!

"I never said that you would fall in love with me! I don't even know what you're going on about."

She sniffed, finally settling down.

"I just thought that maybe… maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, this Anthony might get the wrong idea if he found out about us."

"It doesn't mean anything, Darien," she assured him, assuming that's what he wanted to hear. "I'll prove it!"

"How?" he questioned.

She reached up on the tip of her toes and kissed him. It wasn't what he had expected, but he allowed her to continue anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she dragged her hands through his dark hair. When she pulled away, she grinned at him.

"See! It doesn't mean a thing!" She smiled.

Darien had a strange feeling in his chest, like something was sinking.

"I see."

"I'll come over tonight, okay?"

"Serena…I don't think you should."

But she ignored him as she gathered her stuff and left the classroom.

Oh yes, she would surely be the death of him.

* * *

><p>That night, Darien prayed that Serena wouldn't come. He didn't know how to explain why he was feeling this way, but he knew it was a bad idea for him to keep seeing her, kissing her, touching her.<p>

But there was a knock at the door and he knew that it was her. He considered ignoring it, but before he could she opened the door. He nearly swore. He must have left it unlocked.

She was wearing her school uniform still. Her little skirt swayed as she practically skipped over to the couch, where he was sitting. He opened his mouth, about to start off where he'd left off on his misgivings, but she pounced.

She straddled his lap and immediately set about thoroughly exploring his mouth. He moaned. He couldn't help it with her. She pressed her hot little body right up against him.

"I'm in charge today, Darien. And there's nothing you can do about it," she murmured into his mouth. He could feel himself getting hard from her words alone.

How was he supposed to resist this little goddess?

She ran her hands up and down his chest and he buried his hands in her golden tresses. They were silky smooth against his fingers.

She kissed down his chin and sucked on his neck. He jerked when he felt her hot little mouth all over him.

"You'll leave a mark," he warned her.

He felt her grin against his neck. "Good."

"Oh no you don't," he said playfully. He leaned into her neck, sucking vigorously. She squeeled with delight and tried to struggle against him. He laughed when he finally released her.

"You're so naughty," she chided as she pressed her pelvis into his.

He groaned. No, she was thoroughly too naughty.

She trailed her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it before he could really protest. Not that he wanted to stop at this moment in time. She studied his naked chest, admiring his muscles.

His mind stopped functioning after that point. Her little hands were all over him and she felt so good, pressed intimately against him. He lifted her shift up and over her head, enjoying the sight of her pink bra. He kissed her breasts, which made her moan. It wasn't long before he reached around her back and unclasped her bra.

Her breasts weren't huge, but they were full and heavy. He took her nipple into his mouth and enjoyed the sounds of pleasure she made. He showered both her breasts with love until she was rocking against him, gasping. Her kittenish mewling only increased when his hands started to roam about her body. Soon she had shimmied out of her skirt so that she was only in her matching pink panties.

He worshipped her body with his mouth and his tongue. They moved to the floor, where she stretched out so that he could properly admire her. When he reached her panties, he kissed around the lacy edges.

"Yes, Darien!" she said, grabbing onto him.

He didn't hesitate to suck her through her panties. She moaned, squirmed, pressed herself into him. It wasn't long before he was inching her panties down her slender legs. Then he put his mouth on her most sacred place. He used his lips, his tongue, his fingers. He made love to her with his mouth, loving the taste of her. The sounds she made were heaven to him.

Finally, she was there. He could tell before she could. He let her enjoy her moment, knowing that it was her first orgasm. He kept his fingers in her as she rode the waves of her climax. When she finally settled back down, he pulled himself up her body. She smiled contentedly at him, utterly satisfied.

She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

"We taste good together," she told him absently.

He held her close, enjoying the feel of her naked body against his.

"You never took your pants off," she remarked, staring at his slacks.

He shrugged. "This whole thing is about you. I wanted to make you feel good."

She smiled at him.

"I'll have to return the favour sometime," she said, completely relaxed. She rested her head against his chest, ready to fall asleep. He stood up and picked her up to take her to his bedroom. He placed her gently on his king-size bed and covered her nakedness with his black silk sheets. She sighed and was promptly asleep.

He went back to their clothes and scrounged around until he found her phone. He quickly sent a text to her parents saying that she was sleeping over a friend's house so they wouldn't worry. Then he joined her in the bedroom, wrapping himself around her warm body.

He'd never been so content in his life.

It was at that moment that he realised he was in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate every one. Much love.**

**mangamania: **you noticed that I spell things differently. For anyone else reading this story, yes, Australians spell different to Americans. We tend to use s when you use z. It's not a spelling mistake to me, even if it is to you. So hopefully you can just overlook this without too much trouble. Thanks for your review.

**stephumz: **This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first Sailor Moon one. And I pride myself on not being crass when it comes to writing sex scenes or whatever. I don't do porn. I only like to give enough detail to make you swoon. Hopefully I achieve this. :)

**SailorLeia: **I just had to thank you for your review. It made me smile. I loved your enthusiasm for my story. I hope you continue to love it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Serena woke in a strange bed with no clothes on. She jolted upright, getting tangled in the black sheets. Then the previous night came back to her and she relaxed. She'd spent the night at Darien's apartment.

She'd spent the night with Darien!

Never in a million years would she have seen this coming. She grinned.

A blush came to her cheeks when she thought about what he'd done to her last night. Her first orgasm. It was marvelous. She wanted him to do it again.

She turned to her right and watched Darien sleep. She couldn't believe that she'd actually woken up before him. She was not a morning person. She watched his naked chest rise and fall. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

She kissed his sleep-warm chest, making her way down to his hard stomach. When she got to his slacks, still on from last night, she undid the zipper before she could change her mind.

She wanted to make him feel as good as she had last night.

To her delight, he was already semi-hard. She kissed the tip and watched as he grew harder under her gaze.

He mumbled something, but wasn't yet awake. She took him in her mouth.

He definitely woke up after that.

"Serena?" he grunted, pulling himself up onto his elbows. She ignored him as she concentrated on the task at hand.

When he realised what she was doing his head fell back against his pillow. He groaned as her hot little mouth worked its magic. Then her hand was there too. His hands gripped the bed sheets. He couldn't think. All he could do was feel her. Everywhere. Her mouth, her hands, her hair against his stomach.

Mouth. Hands. Mouth, hands. .

"Fuck! Serena!"

His orgasm was white-hot. He'd never felt anything so powerful in his life. He exploded, seeing stars. When he came back to earth he was shaking.

Serena crawled up his body, wiping her mouth with the sheets. He drew her close until she was laying on his body, her head resting on his chest.

He sighed.

"You didn't have to do that," he told her. He knew that if he'd been a bit more coherent he would have tried to stop her. He didn't want to make this about him. He wanted everything to be about her. He was in love with her, after all.

"Darien, shut up," she told him playfully. "I wanted to make you feel the way you made me feel last night. Besides, I rather enjoyed it."

He closed his eyes. Now why'd she have to go and say something like that? She was perfect.

"Did- did I do a good job?" she asked, suddenly shy.

Darien gripped her and flipped her onto her back so that he was pinning her.

He looked into her cerulean eyes and then rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh, Sere. It was amazing. The best. I'll never forget it."

Serena giggled. He couldn't stop himself then. He had to kiss her. He knew that he had to cherish every moment they had together while it lasted.

He pressed his lips to hers, savouring the flavor of her mouth, her tongue. She wriggled closer to him so that they were grinding against each other. Their breathing was heavy. He couldn't resist touching her everywhere. He took her breast into his mouth and her nails dug into his back. He wondered if she'd leave marks. He hoped she would. He wanted to be marked by her.

"Darien. School," she groaned out just as he was making his way down her stomach.

Instantly, he sat up. The bedside clock was flashing and he groaned in frustration.

"We've already missed our first class, Sere. Let me finish."

"My parents!" she suddenly gasped. She pulled away from him and leapt from the bed. She ran out of the room, searching for her phone. Darien followed her, enjoying the view from behind.

When she found her phone, she sighed in relief.

"You messaged them last night?" she asked him, her eyes soft. He committed that look to memory. He knew it was a special look.

"Yeah. I didn't want them to freak out," he said with a shrug.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against him. He pulled her close, breathing in her scent.

"Spend the day with me," he blurted.

"Huh?"

"We could… we could go to the new art museum. Or see a movie. Or anything you want," he told her.

"What about school?" she asked.

"We're already late. It'll be a bit suspicious if we both rock up late together."

"Hmm, a whole day with you. We might kill each other," she joked, drawing circles on his chest.

"I'd die of sexual frustration before anything else," he teased, moving his hands down to rest on her bottom.

"Well, let's get dressed then!" she said, full of energy. She bounced away from him, pulling on the school uniform she had from yesterday. She frowned, looking down at herself. "I don't have anything else to wear."

"We'll stop at the shops. I'll buy you a dress," he said as he went into his bedroom to change.

"A new dress!" Serena squealed with joy. He smiled.

Darien and Serena took his motorbike. She laughed and squealed the entire time she was on it, clutching his waist tightly. Every red light they came to, he squeezed her knee or touched her hands. She liked that. It made her feel like her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies.

Darien even said he liked her helmet hair. She assumed he was just being nice. Although, he did keep touching it with a smile.

The art museum was cool and quiet. He'd bought her a new yellow sundress and she stuffed her school uniform in her handbag. She soaked up the atmosphere and especially liked how Darien kept her close at all times. Like a real boyfriend. When his hand wasn't holding her hand, it was around her waist. Her cheeks were pink the entire time.

She especially liked it when he pulled her into the deserted dark corners and kissed her until she was aching for more. His sly touches were enough to drive her crazy with want.

Eventually, a middle-aged lady kicked them out with a very stern look on her face. They ran and laughed all the way down the street until they reached his motorbike.

"Darien?" she asked as she leaned against his bike. He stood between her legs, his big hands on her knees.

"Yes, princess?"

"Princess?" she giggled; immediately liking the new nickname.

He just gave a small smile.

"Why do you do art at school? Is it just to get an easy grade?" she wondered out loud.

His hands made circles on her knees as he thought.

"I do it because it makes me happy. Everything else I do at school is for a purpose. To get the best marks possible. But art – it's just something that lets me express myself without judgment." He shrugged.

She leant up and kissed him softly. She liked that she knew things about Darien that no one else knew.

She smiled. She just loved being with him, spending time with him.

In fact, if she thought about it, she loved everything about him. He was sweet, kind, giving, unselfish, and a good guy. He was fun, sexy, smart. He made her heart soar and her body thrum. She'd never felt this way about someone before. Not Andrew, not anyone.

She was in love with him.

The realization was a shock, but she accepted it immediately. She'd been feeling this way for a while now. It had just taken her this long to put the pieces together.

The entire ride back to her house, she clung to him. She didn't ever want to let go.

He dropped her off down the street so that her parent's wouldn't notice. She kissed him goodbye with more passion than the situation called for. He smiled against her mouth and pulled her even closer, savouring the feel of her.

She was his princess.

If only it could last.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter Six**

"Where were you yesterday, Meatball Head?" Raye asked as the blonde entered their usual booth at the Crown Arcade.

"Sick," Serena lied. The girls raised their eyebrows. Serena looked the opposite of sick. She looked like she was glowing. Raye's eyes narrowed.

"You're a terrible liar!" Raye exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," she placated, letting her grin show. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

The girls around the table leaned in.

"I was on a date!" she said happily.

The table was shocked.

"Serena, you were on a date?" Mina asked, clapping her hands together with glee.

"You skipped school?" Amy asked with a disapproving look.

"Who with?" Raye barked.

Serena bit her lip.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," she dodged.

"What?" the whole table exclaimed.

Serena shushed them.

"It's a secret," she told them.

It was at that moment that Andrew approached their table, a strawberry milkshake in hand.

"Here you are, Serena. I thought you'd like this."

Serena smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Andrew!"

"Um." Andrew scratched his head and looked very uncomfortable.

"What's up, Andrew?" she asked, weirded out by his behaviour.

"Well, um…I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie when I finish my shift tonight. The new Sailor V movie is showing tonight," he said.

Serena stared.

Andrew was asking her on a date? But she hadn't even seduced him yet. All that effort she'd put in before and he was the one to approach her? It was incomprehensible.

The girls around the table reacted faster than she could.

"Is that who you were with yesterday, Serena?" Mina asked point-blank.

"Andrew?" Lita asked.

"I can't believe you skipped school," Amy murmured.

"Serena, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Raye demanded.

"We always knew you had a crush on him!" Mina exclaimed.

"I knew you were trying to flirt with him!" Raye yelled.

It was at that moment that Serena felt his presence behind her. Darien. How long had he been standing behind her?

She swung around and met his eyes. She saw them change; harden. His face went blank and he was turning away from her, leaving the arcade.

"I'll be right back," she told the table as she jumped up out of her seat and raced to the door. She ran after Darien, determined to stop him. To explain.

"Darien, wait!" she yelled after him.

He disappeared into the alleyway beside the arcade and she followed him. He was standing there, so still that she might have thought he was a statue.

"Darien," she said, breathless.

"It was Andrew? It was Andrew the whole time?" he asked, his voice cold.

She swallowed. "Yes," she squeaked.

"You lied to me."

"I knew you wouldn't help me if you knew it was him!" she said desperately.

"He's my best friend, Serena."

She could feel tears collecting behind her eyes and in her throat.

"I know," she whispered.

"You really like him?" Darien asked, eyes not meeting hers.

_Not anymore. _

She stayed silent.

"I kissed you! I – we did stuff! He's my best friend! I can't believe I did that to him. He likes you and you wanted to seduce him and here I am, the idiot! The guy that you're using to get some sex pointers! How could you do that, Serena?"

_How could you do that to me?_ He wanted to yell.

"I didn't think it through," she whispered. She could feel her heart breaking. He looked so sad, standing there in the alley. He was trying hard to hide it, but she could tell.

He was breathing hard. He was so stupid! He'd fallen in love with the girl and she was chasing Andrew the whole time! He was disgusted. How could he ever look at himself again? He couldn't believe he'd done that to his friend. If Andrew and Serena ended up together, how could he tell Andrew that he'd made his girlfriend come? Been one step away from making love to her? And if he didn't tell his best friend, then how could he ever look at them again? The two of them: kissing and laughing and going on dates. Getting married? Having children? He'd rather kill himself.

Serena was trying hard not to cry. She didn't love Andrew - she loved him! Couldn't he see it? She would do anything for him.

Unless he didn't feel the same way.

The ugly thought stuck with her. She was just a silly little girl to him, wasn't she? He'd been amused by her – silly little Meatball Head. And now he was upset that she'd actually been trying to get with his best friend. Maybe he thought she wasn't good enough for Andrew.

"Well, I'd say our little…arrangement… is over now. You can go find someone else to fuck around with, little girl," Darien said through gritted teeth. His voice was chilling.

His heart thumped loudly against his chest. If he had to be harsh with her to cover up his true feelings, then so be it. She'd move on with Andrew and he'd be tormented by the memory of her.

Little girl? The tears Serena had been holding back could no longer be retained. They slid silently down her cheeks. So he did only think of her as a child.

He didn't love her.

Of course he didn't.

So be it.

"You're a monster, Darien," she said, proud that her voice stayed steady. How dare he make her love him and then toss her aside?

She stormed away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She stalked into the arcade and marched up to Andrew at the counter.

"I'll go on a date with you tonight, Andrew," she practically shouted in his face.

He was surprised, but quickly covered it with a smile.

She would show Darien how grown up she was. She was going to seduce Andrew to prove that she wasn't a little girl. She'd show him. She'd make him sorry that he'd ever let her go.

She moved to the bathroom and stood staring at her reflection in the grungy mirror for a long time. She wondered how she'd ever be the same ever again. She let her sobs escape and hugged herself. They kept coming and she wondered if they'd ever stop.

Meanwhile, Darien was still standing in the alley, staring toward the busy street.

He knew he'd been too harsh. She'd been crying. Why did she make it look like she'd been the one to have her heart broken? He was the one that was crumbling on the inside.

He had lost her, forever.

"What have I done?" he said out loud.

He could feel his heart splintering inside his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Only one chapter left after this one. So enjoy while it lasts. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter Seven**

"Has anyone seen Darien?" Andrew asked the table of girls. His friend hadn't been into the arcade for a week. The dark haired man hadn't replied to his texts, either.

"I haven't seen him since last Friday," Raye answered. Darien had sat with them, looking miserable in contrast to Serena and Andrew, who had been all over each other. The new couple was enough to make anyone sick. It was no wonder Darien was avoiding them.

Although, Raye thought shrewdly, Serena and Andrew seemed to be a lot more discreet since that Friday.

Serena kept her eyes on the table as they discussed Darien. She was ashamed at the way she'd acted when he'd been there on Friday. She'd ignored him completely, but had outrageously flirted with Andrew. She knew she was only trying to make him jealous, but it was no excuse.

It didn't matter, anyway. He didn't care. He'd said as much. He was probably just sick or something.

"I'm worried about him," Andrew said.

That caught her attention. Could something be really wrong with Darien? Was he trapped under a bookcase somewhere, desperately wishing for help? Or maybe he was in a coma and wasn't waking up and it was all her fault.

She stopped those ridiculous thoughts. He was fine.

She jumped when she felt Andrew's hand on her shoulder. She still couldn't get used to his touch. She always expected someone else.

"Are you ready to go to that restaurant? I booked a table for six o'clock," he said.

She nodded and grabbed her bag before following him out. They climbed into his shitty car and she couldn't help but compare it to Darien's motorbike.

The dinner was nice. But she felt no chemistry. It was like having dinner with a friend. She felt miserable.

"Serena, what's wrong? You've been moping all week," Andrew said, not unkindly.

She sighed. She felt bad for everything she was putting Andrew through. She didn't love him and she didn't think she ever could, not after Darien. It was time she fessed up to him. Andrew didn't deserve the way she was treating him.

"Andrew, I don't think this is going to work," she said.

Even if she couldn't be with Darien didn't mean she should mislead Andrew. He was a really nice guy, one of the nicest. He deserved better.

"You're in love with someone else," Andrew stated.

Serena's eyes widened.

"…How'd you know?"

"You keep sighing. And you're always a million miles away. When you look at me you keep expecting to see someone else. And you look kind of sick, no offense. Who is he?"

Serena gave a sad smile. "I don't think I should tell you."

Andrew grunted. "I knew it was Darien."

Serena sputtered. "Look here! You can't just assume-"

"I'm not blind, Serena. I saw the way you two were flirting every time you were in the arcade. And he's been miserable this week, ever since we started dating."

"Oh," she said, deflated.

"He loves you too, you know."

"No he doesn't!"

Andrew's lips pursed. He looked deep in thought. "Let me guess. He said something hurtful to you that made you think he didn't love you after all."

Her mouth dropped open.

"It's a defense mechanism, Serena. He's…he's a very private person. He doesn't like to let himself get attached. And when he does, and it doesn't turn out the way he planned, then he kind of shuts down. He pushes that person away very convincingly. You must have hurt him very deeply when he thought you liked me instead of him."

She sighed sadly. "You think so?"

"Oh yes. I know him. This is a classic Darien move."

She could feel her heart picking up speed. Could this mean that he did actually love her?

"Why are you so nice, Andrew?" she asked.

He shrugged and smiled.

"I would really like it if you could go talk to him. I think this whole thing is a misunderstanding. At least think about it," he said.

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

"Okay then. Let's finish this spectacular meal. Tomorrow, we'll tell everyone that we've decided to just be friends."

Serena smiled.

"Thank you," she said with sincerity.

"Don't mention it," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Darien wasn't in art class. She hadn't really expected him to be, but it still worried her. Was there something really wrong with him?<p>

She tried to concentrate on finishing her painting. It was to be marked by Mr. Brown to assess her overall grade for the class.

She sighed and added the final touches of colour to the painting. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the canvas. She'd been working on it as if each different colour was a separate part of the picture. She'd yet to see what it was as a whole.

The result took her breath away. How could she not have seen it before?

* * *

><p>Darien couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. He was haunted by her image. Even his sheets still smelled like her. He breathed her in deep, wondering when he'd become so pathetic.<p>

"She called me a monster," he said out loud.

Great, now he was talking to himself.

God, he missed her so much. Her kisses, her softness, her smile. Even just seeing her from across the room. Even just hearing her voice.

He had spent the last week picturing Serena and Andrew. He wondered if they'd had sex yet. The way she'd been all over Andrew at the arcade on Friday suggested as much. Was she purposefully twisting the knife in his heart?

He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to stop moping.

But he just couldn't shake the blonde goddess from his mind. She was his everything.

He sat upright when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed. He knew that Andrew would eventually come over to bash his door down and see what was wrong. He wasn't looking forward to that particular encounter.

He drew a deep breath. He might as well get it over with.

"Coming," he said as the knocking continued.

He shuffled to the door in his boxers and flipped the lock, already preparing excuses for his friend.

He didn't expect to see a pair of long pale legs hidden behind the wrong side of a canvas.

"Serena?"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter Eight**

"Serena?" he asked again as the canvas with legs pushed past him and into his apartment. His heart was pounding and he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms.

She flipped the canvas over and showed him the painting she'd been working on in class.

"Do you see what it is?" she demanded, her pink mouth set in a line.

He squinted. "Um?"

"It's you, you moron! This whole time I've been painting you. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever created. Don't you see?"

He took another look at the canvas. The pale tones all merged together to show his naked chest. A mess of dark hair sat on top of the figure's head. But the most striking thing was the eyes. Looking into the blue depths was like looking into someone's soul. It was mesmerising.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, reaching a hand out to touch the picture.

"Don't you see? It's the most perfect thing I've ever done. You're the most perfect thing I've ever done. I don't care if you don't love me back. I just needed you to know that to me, you're perfect. We're perfect. And I'm not scared of admitting it to myself anymore."

Darien stared. "You love me?"

"You idiot! Of course I do! You're everything to me. I've always been in love with you. It just took me a long time to figure it out."

Darien's heart started to feel very hot.

"I know you don't love me. You said as much-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because he was taking the canvas from her hands and placing it very gently against his wall. Then he was holding her, pressing her close to him. She let her tears wet his naked chest as they stood there and embraced.

"I love you too, Meatball Head. Serena. Princess."

"You do?" she asked, her voice watery.

"For a while now," he admitted.

She truly started to cry now. But these tears were happy.

"You're an idiot, you know?" she told him.

He smiled. "I know. I'm so sorry." He kept whispering sweet nothings as he ran his hands over her body.

She reached up and kissed him and he couldn't think of another time when he'd been so happy, so relieved. He hadn't lost her.

She loved him back!

"What about Andrew?" he asked against her mouth.

"We broke up."

"Why?" he persisted.

"Because I told him I was in love with you, idiot! I was only using him to make you jealous."

He laughed. "It worked very well," he told her.

She huffed. "Good. Now shut up and kiss me."

He obliged.

The kiss was long and passionate. Their tongues danced, happy to be reunited. He held her close, because he never planned on letting her go.

He pulled her uniform shirt off over her head and yanked her skirt until it was a puddle on the floor. He let his hands explore her body again and hers did the same.

He picked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. They crashed into the wall and he pinned her as he fluttered kisses all over her body. She moaned against him, her hands gripping his hair, his shoulders.

When he returned to her mouth he moved them towards the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and hovered over her, taking in the sight of her sprawled beneath him.

He slowly slid the straps of her bra off her shoulder and unclasped it at the back. It went flying onto the floor, followed by his boxers and her panties. He buried his fingers in her dripping sex as she gripped his manhood. They moaned at the same time.

He made her come using his hands, mouth, tongue. She was shaking when she came back to earth. But he wasn't done yet. He caressed her body, took her breasts into his mouth. He worshiped her, tasted every part of her body. Her orgasm was building again before he'd even aligned their hips.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," she whispered.

He slid inside her carefully, waiting until she adjusted to him. She felt full of him and cherished the feeling.

When she was ready she rocked her hips slightly. He took her hint and started to move his own hips. Soon, they were moving in tandem, their bodies instinctively knowing what to do. He pressed deeper inside her, making her gasp.

They fell over the edge at the same time, their cries mingling together as he kissed her. She held on tight as they rode the wave of their orgasms.

Afterwards, she cradled into his side, stroking her hand over his chest. His fingers were playing with her nipples, teasing her.

"I'm never letting you go," he murmured as he pulled her closer.

"Good. Because if you ever do you'll pay dearly," she warned him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll make you endure the worst type of torture."

"I'm intrigued," he admitted with a soft chuckle.

"I'll make you watch me touch myself," she said as she knocked his hand off her breast and took over with her own. She pinched her nipples and then moved her hand lower down her stomach. She reached her sex and raised her eyebrow at him.

"You're a minx," he told her.

Her finger inched towards her intended target.

"It's a good thing I haven't let you go," he said as he grabbed her wrist and took over the job for her. It wasn't long before she was calling out his name.

* * *

><p>When Serena and Darien entered the Crown Arcade the next day, after spending all night in bed – not sleeping – their table of friends were shocked.<p>

They were holding hands.

"What is going on?" Mina asked loudly, the shock evident on her face.

Raye screeched something incomprehensible and the others watched on in shock.

"I thought they hated each other," Lita mused.

Andrew smiled, glad that the two had finally seen the error of their ways.

As the lovers joined the table they were attacked with questions. The two just smiled.

Finally, Darien interrupted the non-stop chatter.

"Serena and I are in love. You'll just have to accept it."

Then he kissed her, right there in front of all their friends.

Serena smiled against his mouth and gripped him tightly. This was the best feeling in the world. She was so in love it was sickening.

When they pulled apart, the table erupted into more chatter.

The pair ignored them and took their seats, Serena's hand still firmly tucked inside Darien's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! I hope everyone liked it! Let me know your thoughts. I have started a new Sailor Moon story, but it will probably take me a while to finish and publish it because I'm so busy. But eventually I might be able to produce another story! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and love! It was a pleasure to write for such a great audience! **


End file.
